If Nothings Left
by T-rex The Fanfiction Maker
Summary: Kishinuma is alone and is only thinking of Ayumi. Ayumi loves Satoshi and Kishinuma thinks Ayumi hates him. He feels alone. What will he do If Nothings Left. YOSHIKI X AYUMI! Also has SATOSHI X NAOMI in it. Based of my first story I deleted. Because it was bad and I messed up on it. HOPE YOU ENJOY! XD
1. The Unwanted Love

**Hey this is my new story based off the first one I made. I deleted it because it was really bad. This story is going to be a remake of the first story. This one im going to make it the best I can. Please let me know what I can do better. I really want to have your guys opinions on this. Well enjoy the story and I Hope this goes well!**

* * *

It was cold, rainy night and Kishinuma hated it. He hated the rain because it reminded him heavenly Host... and Ayumi. He really loves Ayumi, but she did not love him back. She only loved Satoshi. She hated him, she even told him that she hated him at... That place. He is really depressed about everything. He can't stand it, its driving him insane. He thought having a walk around the park would help, but it just made him mad. He just wanted Ayumi. He wanted to hug her, to kiss her forehead and say he loved her but he can't. He needs to talk to someone before he does something he will regret. He pulled out his phone and looked at his contact list. He scrolled through the list. Ayumi, No he can't talk to her since she is problem. Satoshi, No he too busy with Naomi and most likely not pick up his phone. He was alone. He is going insane. He wishes Seiko was alive so he could talk to her about Ayumi. She was called the love docter for a reason. He is just going to have to hold in his feeling for Ayumi. He can do it. He did before Heavenly Host he can do it again. He started walking to his apartment. As he walked he thought about Ayumi. How she loved Satoshi and hated him. How he saved her so many time, but still loves Satoshi more then him. He could not get her out of his mind. she was his whole life. She was the reason he even stayed in school and she hated him. He really is a jerk. He could of done better for her. If he only put more effort in helping her maybe she wouldn't hate him right now. Its too late now.

* * *

He got to his apartment. He pulled out his keys from his pocket and unlocked to door. Pushed open the slide door and walked in. He threw himself on his couch and turned on his tv. As he watch the show, his eyes got heavier. He closed his eyes and fell into deep sleep. "Hurry up and run." Kishinuma got stabbed the his neck. Blood was all over him . He fell to the floor and watch Ayumi get dragged away by Satoshi. Kishinuma awaken from his sleep to see he was on his couch. It was only a dream. The same dream that mad him angry. He wanted just lay down and sleep but he could not stand that Nightmare. It felt to real to be only a nightmare. Kishinuma look over at his phone to see the time 3:34 AM. He was he has school at 7 so he could get more sleep, but the nightmare would wake him up and make him even more tired. Kishinuma decided to get up and get ready. He got out of his clothes from last night and went to take a shower. After he was done he got into his school outfit. He then went into the kichen and made a bowl of cearal. He ate his cearal and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth a take care of other things. He got out the bathroom and looked at the time again and seen It was 5:22. He still got some time, so he got out his gutar and started playing. He was really good at the gutar and since he was so good at it he got a job at music store. Well he was hired because the store manager found him outside the store and let him work there to get some money. He worked there so he could get an apartment and pay for rent. Thats how he got the apartment he has now. After playing he put it back in its case and was getting ready to leave. He put his phone and keys in his pocket. He checked the time to see when he should leave. It was 6:36, so Kishinuma walked out the door and locked it behind him as he left.

* * *

Kishinuma walked through the school gate to the court yard. He seen Satoshi and Naomi talking to each. Satoshi look over and saw Kishinuma. Satoshi and Naomi started walking over to Kishinuma. Kishinuma did not feel like talking with them at the moment. He did last night but not anymore. "Hey Kishinuma. How you doing?" Satoshi said. Kishinuma looked and them and walked into the building. He took his shoes of and put on his shoes for school. He then went to his first class and sat down in his seat. He was happy to be alive, but at some points he wished he didn't survive. He would not have feel this pain he had. Yes he would feel his death for all eternity, but to him it was better then feeling heart broken. If only she understood what he is going through.

* * *

Satoshi was worried about Kishinuma. Kishinuma would not do that unless he was upset. "What was that about?" Naomi said. Satoshi looked over at Naomi. "He seems to be depressed. We should talk to him at lunch." Naomi nodded "Yeah we should. I hope hes alright." Satoshi look over and watched Kishinuma walking into the building. "Yeah me too."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed. If you want more let me know. If you read my first story What Happens Next (the one I deleted) do you think this is better? Let me know. Lets hope Chapter 2 comes out! Bye!**


	2. The Depressed and The Couple

**Hey guys welcome to Chapter 2! I'm adding more Satoshi and Naomi to the story! hope you guys enjoy that. Still keeping Kishinuma and Ayumi In the story so don't worry. Also sorry for the delay in the making of chapter 2. I'm using my tablet to write this and it will glitch out and delete everything I wrote. (I don't know why it hates me.) In other news the first chapter was small I know but these chapters will not so small. I'm going to put 1000 words or more in each chapter now. So you guys have alot more to read now. Also Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what I could do better. Hope you enjoy! Bye!**

* * *

Satoshi walked into class to see Kishinuma in his seat with his head down. He looked like he was sleeping. Satoshi walked to his desk and sat down. The entire class he kept looking over at Kishinuma sleeping. When the class ended he walked over to Kishinuma. "Yoshiki? Hey wake up we're going to are next class." Kishinuma looked up to see the students leaving the classroom. Kishinuma looked like he just seen something. Did he have a dream? "Hey uhh you ok? Did you not sleep last night?" Satoshi did not want to ask him that. He wanted to know what he dreamed about. For whatever reason he could not ask the question. "Im Satoshi don't worry about me." Satoshi looked and seen that they were still in the classroom. "Uhhhh let just hurry up and get to our next class. I'll talk to you at lunch." Kishinuma nodded and walked out the classroom.

* * *

It was lunch time. Satoshi, Naomi, and Ayumi were ther but Kishinuma was no where to be found. "Hey guys do you know where Kishinuma is I can't find him anywhere." Said Ayumi. "Well he has been acting weird lately." Naomi commented. "Yeah, I dont know where he could be." They look from their table around the lunch room to see if they can find Kishinuma. They don't see him. "You think he skipped lunch?" Naomi said looking over to Satoshi. "Maybe, hey Shinozaki, you should talk to Kishinuma after school." Ayumi looked at Satoshi. "Why me? Why can't you talk to him?" Satoshi look over toward Naomi."Because im helping Naomi with her homework after school." Ayumi looked at Satoshi confused. "But isn't Naomi an A student?" Satoshi smiled."Yeah she is but he smart people need help once and awhile." Ayumi smirked. "Ok fine I'll help him." Satoshi chuckled "Ok good. If he gets away from you he has work at the music store." Ayumi nodded "Thanks. I'll figure out whats wrong." The bell rang and all the students threw out their trash and started to go to their classes. "Oh gotta run! Bye guys." Ayumi said in a hurry. "Bye. Make sure to talke to Yoshiki." Satoshi said. They all got their stuff and went to class.

* * *

Kishinuma was eating his lunch on the roof when he heard the bell. He shurged his shoulders and continue eating. When he was done he got up, threw his trash out, and walked to class. He walked in to the classroom and seen the teacher was busy talking to another student. He sneaked his way to his desk and hoped the teacher did not notice he was gone. Luckly for him the teacher did not know he was gone. The advantage of not being popular. When the final bell rang he got up and walked out the classroom. He walked out the buolding to the front gate. He then heard someone call his name. He turned to see who it was and found out that it was Ayumi. He did not want to talk especially to Ayumi. He likes her but she hates him. What did she want with him? Maybe its her just being class rep asking if he has done his work and if he has any questions. He turned back and started walking again.

* * *

Satoshi walked out into the court yard to wait for Naomi. He then seen her face in the crowd of students. He walked over to her and started walking with her. "Hey Naomi. Ready to stary going to your house?" Naomi then blushed at the thought of Satoshi being in her house. "Uhh I... I... Yes" Satoshi smiled. "Ok let get going." They both walked out the school gate and headed out towards Naomi's house. They reached the front door of Naomi's house. "1 second." Naomi said unlocking the door. "Ok you its unlocked come in." They both stepped inside, feeling really awkward. "My mothers not home so its just us." When she said that it made her start blushing. She was alone in her house with Satoshi. She the started so happy. It was like a dream come true.

* * *

Satoshi was blushing at the thought of them being alone in her house. He was also blushing because he was in Naomi's house. He always wished for this day. They walked up Naomi's stairs and into her room. Naomi's room looked so girly looking. He never imagined it to be this girly looking, not like he imagined being in her room in the first place. Naomi walked to her bed and sat down. Satoshi followed her and sat down next to her. He could see a blush on Naomi's face when sat next to her. Why was she blushing? Did she feel awkward about me being so close to her? "So umm d.. do you wanna start working on homework now?" Satoshi tried saying without sounding nervous. "Uhh sure..." Naomi's face was beat red. She was trying to hide her face so he didn't see. "Ok so umm yeah" Satoshi said trying make everything less awkward. They soon started to work on their work quietly. They soon stopped and sat there in silence. Naomi was really wanting to start a conversation but could think of anything to say. The silence was making them mad. Satoshi then ended up saying something. "So umm Naomi would.. Like t..to go see a... Movie sometime?" Satoshi was completely red. He was worried she would say no and ruin their friendship. Naomi just sat there blushing like crazy. Then Naomi opened her mouth. "I.. I would love to!" Satoshi sighed in relief. He was so happy she said yes. Naomi looked at him Smiling. "So tomorrow?" Satoshi smiled back. "Tomorrow."

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for reading! As I promised a 1000 words for this chapter. Also what do you think will happen next in chapter 3. Will Kishinuma ever get the courage to talk to Ayumi? If he does will Ayumi be able to convince Kishinuma to tell her why he's been acting do strange? And will Naomi and Satoshis's date be good or a complete diseaster? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 3**


	3. The Dream

**Hey guys! Welcome to chapter 3! Thank you guys for leaving your review! (Only 4 did out of 1 thousand. Sad but true. Oh well.) This chapter is going to have mostly Kishinuma and Ayumi, so don't worry if you don't see any Naomi or Satoshi in it. Also still having that glitch where it deletes everything I write but I'm finding ways around it. For those here for Satoshi and Naomi I will have it in the next chapter! So I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

kishinuma kept walking. Not looking back. Ayumi was screaming his name but he would not listen. He only would ignore her. She then caught up to Kishinuma. "Kishinuma! Why won't you listen to me!" Kishinuma didn't look at her. He did not want to talk to her, so he kept walking hoping she would give up and go home. "Kishinuma, whats your problem? Why won't you answer me?" Kishinuma stopped. He then looked over at the confused girl. "I need to be alone. I really don't wanna talk right now." Ayumi looked at him sad. "Come on Kishinuma! Whats your problem? You can't just give us the cold shoulder without telling us why!" Kishinuma looked down in sadness. He wanted to tell her his feelings but he thought it would be wrong. He knew she liked Satoshi. He knew she hated him so why bother telling her. "Ayumi, just... Please leave me alone." Ayumi looked at him with concern. She could see he was getting upset. There was no way of getting through to him, but she had to tried one more time "Ok... But just know that we are here for you. Don't act like your alone because your not. We've been through hell and back. We know what its like to lose friends... And we don't want to lose you too." Kishinuma smiled. She was right. He was not alone. He should have realized. He then nodded. He started walking and then stopped. He looked over his shoulder the said. "Thanks." He then turned back and walked off into the narrow street.

* * *

Ayumi got home with a smile on her face. She was so happy that she cheered up Kishinuma. He still didn't tell her why he was upset in the first place, but making him grin was good too. She went into her room and closed the door. She sat on her bed, pulled out her phone, and started to text Naomi.

To Naomi From Ayumi. "Hey! I cheered up Kishinuma! I just hope he will stop being so depressed."

To Ayumi From Naomi. "That's great! I hope so too. He's been so depressed lately, he wouldn't even talk to Satoshi."

To Naomi From Ayumi. "It was hard to talk to him because he kept ignoring me, but I finally got his attention."

To Ayumi From Naomi. "Really wow. I hope he's ok now. Well i gotta go! Im going to the movies with Satoshi!"

Ayumi stared at her phone for a minute trying to understand what it just said. Naomi... Going to the movies... With Satoshi? She then felt tears fall from her eyes. It can't be true! He was with Naomi... And not her. She then pushed her face into her pillow and cried until she fell into deep sleep.

* * *

Kishinuma was on his couch looking at gutar. He was unsure if he wanted to play it. He decided to play it another time. He then went in to his room and crash onto his bed falling to sleep almost instantly. He then started to have that dream again. The dream that made him sick. He could feel everything in his dream. He would get stabbed and watch Ayumi and Satoshi run off. He would always have that dream. This time it was different. When he woke up, it was at 5:02 in the morning. He sat up and felt a pain in his stomach. He also felt a pain in his neck. He looked down to see and big mark on his stomach. Kishinuma feaked out. He jumped out of his bed and ran to his bathroom. He look in the mirror and seen the same mark on his neck. Now he knew something was wrong. How are the other going to react to this! He had to hide this. He did not want to freak out over this. If he stays home they are going to think he is still depressed and come to his house. If he goes to school they are going to see the mark. What was he going to do?

* * *

Ayumi woke up with tear stains on her face. She was still a little sad about what happen last night but she did not want to show it. She went to the bathroom got cleaned up and started to get ready for school. When she was done she grabbed all her stuff and walked out the door. She got the school gate and walked through. She then saw Satoshi and Naomi in the court yard talking about the movie they saw. She wanted to cry but held it back. Finally Ayumi came up with the courage to walk up to them. "Hey guys. Ummm... How was the movie?" Satoshi and Naomi both looked over at Ayumi. "Oh it was great! So uhhh how did it go talking to Kishinuma?" Ayumi then smiled. "At first it did not go well but I finally got him smile." Satoshi nodded with a grin. "I told you that you could cheer him up!" Ayumi then giggled. "Yeah...I know." Satoshi then looked curious. "Speaking of Kishinuma, where is he?" Ayumi then scanned around the court yard and did not see any sight of the blond hair boy. "I don't know. Maybe he is just being a little late... Like always." Satoshi then nodded unsure. "Maybe... Well I'm going head to class before the bell rings. See you guys later!" Naomi then followed after him."wait for me!" Ayumi watched as the two walked into the building. She turned around and looked around the court yard again. Still no sign of Kishinuma. She was getting worried that he was still depressed. Why was Kishinuma not at school yet? She can only hope that he was alright.

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for reading chapter 3! I hope no ones mad at me for not adding in Satoshi and Naomi in this chapter. Also don't worry I did not skip the movies date. That with be in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. What do you think Kishinuma will do? How will he hide his mark? How did Naomi and Satoshi's movie go? Find out in the next chapters. **


	4. The Date

**Hey guys Welcome to chapter 4! I hope you like the story so far! Also thank you guys for leaving reviews for me! It inspires me to make more! This chapter is for Satoshi and Naomi fans. Sorry if you really wanted Kishinuma and Ayumi this chapter. Kishinuma and Ayumi will be next chapter. Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! (Sorry for not making this chapter sooner!) (Please note this is before Satoshi and Naomi go to the movies. I don't want to confuse you.)**

* * *

Its the next day after they planned to go to the movies together. Satoshi and Naomi were at both getting ready for the movies. Satoshi was at his house trying to figure out if he was on a date with her or was it just a friend thing. He was really confused. He wanted to look his greatest if it was a date but if it was not he just look strange. He wished he knew. Naomi was dealing with the same problem. She really did not know if it was date. She just go with a casual outfit and Satoshi did the same. Then when Satoshi was pleased with what he was wearing got out his phone and texted Naomi.

From Satoshi to Naomi. "Hey Naomi, I'm ready. I'll meet you at your house. See you then!"

Naomi looked at her phone. She read the message and her face blew up red. She was excited to go to the movies with Satoshi but was kind of nervous. She was ready and waiting for to arrive. She then got a text message from Ayumi.

From Ayumi to Naomi. "Hey! I cheered up Kishinuma! I just hope he will stop being so depressed."

From Naomi to Ayumi. "That's great! I hope so too. He's been so depressed lately, he wouldn't even talk to Satoshi."

From Ayumi to Naomi. "It was hard to talk to him at first because he kept ingnoring me, but I finally got his attention."

From Naomi to Ayumi. "Really? Wow. I just hope he's ok now." She hears knocking on her door."Well I got to go! Im going to the movies with Satoshi!"

She was a little worried for Kishinuma. He's was so upset all the time, well after the incident. She hope Ayumi really did cheer up Kishinuma. Naomi walked out her room over to the front door. She took deep breath and open the door to see and smiling Satoshi. "Ummmm... Hi Naomi... Well... Are you ready?" Naomi took quick sweep to make sure she has everything. She then nodded and walked out the door with Satoshi. The trip to the movie theater was awkward. They were both silent. They would steal quick glances at each other, but that was it. They both hated it. They wanted to talk they would usually do in school, but no one knew what to said. Naomi then broke the silence. "Hey, ummmmm... Hows your sister doing, ever since the school?" Satoshi looked down and sighed. "She's been better... She is a strong girl, I think she will pull through and live a happy life." Naomi nodded. "Yeah she is a strong person. She was able to survive one of the most dangerous places to ever be in and is still her old self." Satoshi smiled. "Yeah... She is doing the best out of all of us. She seems to not be that affected by it. Yeah she is now a little to clingy to me, but still her old self... Poor Kishinuma though. He seems to be taking it the worse. He has no one to talk to, but us." Naomi looked over at Satoshi sadden. "I think is going to fine. I was texting Ayumi and she told me that she seemed to cheered him up." Satoshi giggled a little. "I told her she could do it. Hey, look I can see the movie theater! Come on lets get going!" Satoshi grabbed Naomi's wrist and dragged her to the movie theater. Naomi was blushing the entire time. They finally got inside the movie's. They looked around to see what movies they should watch. They did not plan on seeing a specific movie, so they just look at the posters on the walls.

* * *

Satoshi and Naomi found the movie they wanted to watch and asked the guy for tickets. "Hey, can we have tickets for that movie?" Satoshi said pointing at the poster on the wall. "Oh, you a couple?" The guy said as he pulled out 2 tickets. "Ummmm... No... We are not..." Naomi said blushing. "Well the movie you choose is romance, so I just assumed." The guy gave Satoshi the tickets and quietly said. "Good luck." Satoshi blushed but then nodded. They walked down the hall until they found the theater room they were looking for. They both down the rows of chairs to find a seat. They both sat up in the middle row... Next to each other. They were both really shy. They did not know it was a romance. They only glanced at the posters and happen to pick a romance.

* * *

Finally the movie started. They were watching all the trailers before it ended. They sat and watched the movie blushing at every scene because they would picture them selfs in that scene. near the end they felt happy. The main character beating all odds and got their true love. The movie then rolled credits and everyone started leaving. Thats Satoshi and Naomi noticed they were holding hands. They both jumped back. "Ahhhh! I Um..i didn't mean.. Im so sorry Naomi!" Naomi frowned. She liked the feeling of Satoshi's hand. She thought it was warm and comforted her. She sighed. "Its ok Satoshi... I... Nevermind... Lets just get home." Satoshi slowly nodded. "Ok... Hey Naomi?" Naomi looked back at Satoshi. Satoshi was blushing all over his face. "Naomi... I...Can I... Walk you home?" Satoshi did not want to ask that. He wanted to ask her out, but it would not come out. He almost said it...but almost does not cut it. He emotionally kicked himself and waited for Naomi to respond.

* * *

"I... Yeah thanks." Naomi said. Naomi really hoped he would of asked her out. It was driving her insane. Satoshi then stared to walk out the theater. "Come then... Lets go." Naomi sighed and followed Satoshi. They finally got to Naomi's house. "Well thanks for going to the movies with me. It was fun." Satoshi said with a smile. "Yeah I had a great time. Well... Thanks." Naomi said. They both waved their good byes. Satoshi continued off to his house while Naomi went inside her house. Satoshi was a little down because he ruined his chance to ask Naomi out. He really wished he asked her out. He really needs to talk to Kishinuma about Naomi. He will know what to do. He decided to talk to him at lunch tomarrow at school. He hopes Kishinuma is in the mood for it.

* * *

Naomi was in her room. She was really happy that she went to the movies. She wanted to tell someone. She was going to call Ayumi but then relized the time. It was 12 am. So she decieded to tell her tomarrow at school. She got out of her clothes into her pajamas and got in bed. She closed her eyes and went into deep sleep, dreaming of the night she had. Then she had another dream. It was a very bad dream. It had to deal with Kishinuma. He had Black marks on his neck and stomach. It started bleeding out alot of blood. He was in his apartment dying. Then his guts burst out his stomach, going all over the floor. He then fell to his knees and looked up. He then whispered something. She could barely hear what he said. "Im... So... Sor...gahh!" His neck ripped open. His whole body then went limp. He did not move. Blood all over. Naomi woke up panting. What did she see? Was it real? She had no clue. She knew it was a nightmare but something about it mase it seem so real. It was nothing... Was it? She then got up and got ready for school. She then went to school, not knowing the dream was becoming a reality.

* * *

Satoshi was in school waiting for Naomi to show up. She then seen her in the crowd walking towards him. He waved and she came over. "Hey Naomi, whats up?" Naomi was looking a little disturbed. "Naomi? Are ok?" Naomi looked at him worried. "I got to talk to Kishinuma. Did you see him yet?" Satoshi sighed. "Nope. I did not see him yet." Naomi looked even more worried. She then saw Ayumi. They talked before going off to class. The talk with Ayumi made her feel a little better, she was still is a little worried. She tried not to look so worried because she did not want them to freak out over a dream that might not be true. It finally was lunch time. She could see if Kishinuma was here and ask him some questions. She sat in her normal seat and waited. Waited to see if the dream was true. Waiting for it to be all false. Waiting for a conclusion.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading! Well you guys got lucky. I wrote i little more then I would. I guess I'll start to writing 1500 words now! Also added Kishinuma at the end. Will Kishinuma die like in Naomi's dream or will it be all a mistake. Well see in next chapter. Ayumi and Kishinuma next chapter. If you still confused on what's going on in this chapter, This was before the last chapter and a little bit past it. So you seen the "date" Naomi and Satoshi had. Well I hope you enjoyed! T-rex out!**


	5. The Dream Comes True

**Hey guys! Welcome to chapter 5! Getting pretty far in the story so far! Well this chapter will be Kishinuma and Ayumi. (Mostly just Kishinuma) will continue off of chapter 3. Chapter 4 was just the date you guys thought you missed. Also I'm also feeling a little evil right now too. Who knows what will happen in this. anything could happen at this point. Anyways if you guys got any opinions on what I should do for the story let me know. Well I hope you guys enjoy! **

* * *

He did not know what to do. He could just show his friends. But if he did they would freak out and start to worry about him. He had to go to school though. He was already late and they might have started worrying. He had to think fast. He went through his room looking for something to cover up the mark on his neck. He then found his jacket. He realized his jacket reached over his neck and made hard to see. He then sighed. It looked like it might work. He then got all his stuff together and was about to walk out the door. He checked and made sure he had everything and left his apartment locking it behind him.

* * *

Kishinuma finally arrived at the school gate. He could see the lunch room through the window and seen everyone getting ready to eat. Kishinuma rushed into the building and went into the lunch room. He seennhis friends in their seat and he walked over. He sat down right next to Satoshi. "Oh. Hey Yoshiki! Where have you been? You missed most of class." Kishinuma nodded. "Hey Satoshi! Oh.. I uhhh... Slept in." Satoshi then grinned. "Yeah sounds like you alright." then Satoshi noticed something. He could barely see it but it was there. There was a mark on Kishinuma's neck. "Hey uhhhh Yoshiki? Not to be rude or anything, but what is that on your neck?" Kishinuma then froze. He saw it. He was so busted. He had to come up with a excuse. "Oh that's nothing don't worry about it." Satoshi then got curious. "Can I get a better look?" Kishinuma the stopped again. "No. I mean... It is nothing to worry about. So just try to ignore it." Satoshi nodded in defeat. "Fine, but if that is an infection its your fault you would not let me check." Kishinuma then saw Naomi staring at him. "Ummmm... Naomi?" Naomi then looked down and looked very upset about something. What is she thinking?

* * *

Naomi knew something was going on. There was a mark on Kishinuma's neck... The same spot that it was in her dream. She needed to talk to him alone. She will talk to him after school. when the finale bell rang, she went out to to courtyard to search for Kishinuma. She did not see him. She then seen Satoshi. "Satoshi!" Satoshi turned and seen Naomi. "Hey Naomi. Whats up?" Naomi continued to look around the courtyard as she talked to Satoshi. "Hey Satoshi, have you seen Kishinuma anywhere? I need to talk to him." Satoshi then nodded. "Yeah. Hey said he felt sick and went home early." Naomi then stopped. She had a really bad feeling. "Well we should go check on him to see if he's ok." Satoshi then nodded again. "Sounds good to me lets go." Naomi then paused. "Wait! Should we bring Shinozaki too?" Satoshi then looked over where Ayumi was. "Yeah sure. Hey Shinozaki!" Ayumi looked over to where she heard her name and saw Naomi and Satoshi. She then ran over to them."Hey guys! Whats going on?" Naomi then spoke. "Well me and Satoshi were going to go to Kishinuma's apartment to see if he is feeling ok. He said he was feeling sick and thought we should go check on him." Ayumi then smiled. "Well what are waiting for? Lets go!" The three friends then carried on to Kishinuma's apartment.

* * *

Kishinuma was on his couch feeling awful. His neck was killing him and his stomach ache really badly. He told the nurse that he wasn't feeling so good and when he showed her the mark his neck she told to go home and get some rest. Now he is in his apartment lying down on his couch watching tv. It did not take long for him to fall asleep. He went into deep sleep. Then he started dreaming that dream. That dream he hated so much. He would wake up so angry sometimes and in other times really sad. He woke in tears of anger and saddness. He then felt the pain in his neck increase. He ran over to a mirror to see what was wrong. The mark on his neck was bleeding black blood. Flowing slowly out of his neck. Kishinuma then rushed over to a towel and put it over his neck and put pressure on it to try to stop the bleeding, but it would not stop. He then started choking. The blood was filling up in his mouth. He could not breath.

* * *

Naomi, Satoshi, and Ayumi were almost to his apartment. Naomi felt something bad was happening. Naomi was shaking. She has a feeling the dream was true. Satoshi notices Naomi shaking. "Hey Naomi. You ok?" Naomi looked ip at Satoshi. "I... Uhh.. Fine..." Satoshi could tell she was lying. " Naomi please tell what's going on." Ayumi said worried. She has a feeling too. "Well.. I had a dream where the mark on Kishinuma's neck opened up and killed him." She tried to hold back her tears, but failed. "What!? We have to get to Kishnuma's apartment now!" Ayumi said as she started to run. Naomi and Satoshi then started to follow right behind Ayumi. They made it to his apartment. They ran upstairs to his door. Then they knocked on the door. "Come on!" Satoshi knocked again and nothing came. "Let's text him and see if he really is home." Ayumi pulled her phone and texted Kishinuma.

From Ayumi to Kishinuma. "Hey Kishinuma are you home? We are worried something bad happen."

They then heard a noise come through the door. It was Kishinuma's phone. He was home. They started knocking even more, getting scared.

* * *

Kishinuma heard the k ocking on the door and his phone going off. He could not get up. He tried but he could not. The pain was killing him. He coild not breath. He would spit out blood, took a breath, and spit out more blood. He started to crawl over to the door. He tried to yell for help, but the blood stopped him. "Hel... M... Hagh... Sa..." He hope he would live. He did not want to die yet. If he was going to die it would by his own hand. He then started to bang on the door. He felt like he was going to pass out for the lack of blood. He stared at the door ready for what was comming his way. He lyed down on the floor next the door and stared at the ceiling. He felt his eyelids grow heavy. He felt the pain slowly going away. He smiled and said his finale words. "I... Love... You... Ayumi... Goodbye..." He closed his eyes shut and did not open them. He was finally knew he was going to die. At least he did something right in his life. He saved the love his life from heavenly host. He did everything he could for her. She is alive because of him and he was happy.

* * *

Ayumi was in tears crying when she heard Kishinuma try to call for help. She was banging on the door trying to get in. Satoshi was on phone calling the police. Naomi was having flash backs to the dream she had. Ayumi then started to try and break the door down , but failed do to how small and weak she was. They could hear the banging on the door from Kishinuma. Then the banging stopped. They all looked over at the door. They waited to hear him bang on the door, but did not hear a thing. Ayumi fell to her knees. Trying to hold back her tears. Satoshi just stood there. Staring at the door with tears in his eyes. It was all quiet. Then they broke down and started crying. Satoshi then started to flip out. He charged at the door. He rammed into several times. He could not break through. Naomi joined in. the both tried to break down the door. With a little more force they finally broke through the door, but what they found broke there hearts. Ayumi walked in slowly behind them to see what they were looking at. She then gasped at what she seen. She broke down into tears, crying as hard as she could. She could not believe what she was seeing. It was Kishinuma's body.

* * *

**Well guys I think this will be the last chapter I'll post for this story. I know I ending in a very important part, but I'm not getting any response from you guys. There at least 2000 people who viewed this story by this point and I only got like 8 reviews and 5 favorites. This will be the end for now. I hope you enjoy. Bye.**


	6. The Deal

**Hey guys! I'm back! I going to continue the story because all you guys want it so much. Thank you guys so much for supporting me. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I put some good thought into this chapter for you guys. **

* * *

There was a bright light. Kishinuma did not know what it was. He could not move or say anything. All he could was wait and hope he was OK. He then started to hear people talking. He could barely understand what the voices were saying. "Hurry up! We're losing him!" Lostreachet Then Kishinuma remembered. It was him. He was the one dying. He wanted to live. He wanted to be with his friends. He... He wanted to see Ayumi. He stopped on the thought. If he dies he won't be able to see Ayumi anymore. wanted to cry, but his body wouldn't let him. Kishinuma then began to listen to the voices again. "His heart stopped!" "Clear!" Kishinuma felt a jolt. Was he dead? If his heart stopped then does that mean... No... Nooo... It... Kishinuma then felt another jolt. "Clear!" Kishinuma then seen three guys looking down at him. They looked at each other and sighed. "Quickly put him back under!" Then the paramedic grab a mask and put it on Kishinuma. "Wait! Wha...t... Then Kishinuma was passed out.

* * *

30 minutes earlier... (where the last chapter left off...)

"NOOOO!" Ayumi ran over to Kishinuma's body. "WHY DID THIS HAPPEN!" Naomi stared at his body. She kneeled down to check for a pulse. "HE'S ALIVE!" "REALLY!?" Satoshi said. "Yeah. Is the ambulance comming?" Satoshi nodded. "I hope they get here on time." Ayumi said. They all waited until they heard the sirens. "HEY! OVER HERE! ARE FRIEND IS DYING!" The paramedics jumped out the ambulance and ran over to Kishinuma. They were then picking up Kishinuma and putting him In a stretcher. They then rolled him into the back of the ambulance. 3 of the paramedics jumped in the back with Kishinuma and closed the back door. "Wait can we get in too?" The driver sighed. "Sorry no room." "We can fit just let us in. We want to be with are friend." Satoshi pleaded. "I'm sorry sir, but there is no room. We have to go now or he will die." The three then nodded and the ambulance took off. They all broke down into tears. "I really hope he will be ok." Ayumi said. "Lets go to the hospital to see Kishinuma." The three nodded and started running to the hospital.

* * *

Back to the present...

Kishinuma was in darkness. He could not see or hear anything. Only darkness. Then he awoke. He looked around to see something he wished he would have never seen again. Heavenly host. Kishinuma started to freak out. He then sachiko. She had a pair of scissors in her hand. Kishinuma went to stand up, but something pushed him down. He looked up to see the two other ghost children. Held him down. Sachiko got closer. He then panicked. He squrmed around trying to escape with is life. "Calm down Kishinuma... Its only going to hurt alot." She brought the scissors to his right eye. "After I'm done with you I'm going ti get you friends next." Kishinuma looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please just ... take me... Leave my friends alone... I'll go with you if you let my friends live." sachiko's smiles. "Ok. This going to be fun." "Wait!" Sachiko looked back at Kishinuma. "What is it." "Give me a week to say goodbye to my friends and I'll back to heavenly host with you. Sachiko then nodded. "You only have a week. At midnight I'll take you back to heavenly host." Kishinuma then realized something. "Wait. I'm in the hospital right?" She nodded. "Yeah why are you asking?" "Well if I'm the hospital I'm going to be there for awhile. Can we start the week after I get out the hospital." Sachiko started thinking. "Ok." she giggled. "Your going to die anyway so I'll let it slide." Sachiko giggled. "Well bye!" Kishinuma then felt an earthquake. He then seen a crack in the floorboard. It opened up and he fell through it. He then lost consciousness.

* * *

Satoshi, Ayumi, and Naomi finally got the hospital. They ran into the building and up to the front desk. "Hey ummm excuse me?" The lady at the counter looked at the three. "Oh hello. How can I help you." "Do you have a Kishinuma Yoshiki in this hospital?" Satoshi said. "I'll check. Give me a second." The lady pulled up a patient list on her computer and scrolled through it. "Yep he is in room 143." Three then nodded. "Thank you." They made their way through the halls. They then spotted room 143. They quickly walked over to the door and knocked. "Come in." The they opened the door and walked in. They seen a docter with a clipboard watching over Kishinuma. "Hello. I'm docter Clarkson. Are here to visit Kishinuma?" "Yeah we are. We were worried about him, so we decided to come check on him." Ayumi said. The docter then nodded. "Well he not awake yet. He's been out for awhile." "Will he be ok?" Naomi said nervious. "He is ok right now, but he lost alot of blood. He seems to be doing alright now though." The three sighed. "When will he wake up?" "It will be a while. If you want you could wait here until he does." They looked at each other then back at Kishinuma. "Yeah. We will wait." Satoshi said sitting down in one of the chairs by Kishinuma's bed. "Ok well I'll come back to check on you guys." The docter left the room. "Well. At least he is alive." They all nodded.

* * *

Kishinuma was in darkness again. He felt like it been forever. Finally his eyes started to open. He could the ceiling of his hospital room. He the sat up in his bed and looked around. He seen all his friends they were asleep in their chair. Kishinuma looked at the clock. 12:08 am. Kishinumamthen looked back at his friends again. Then he seen Ayumi. He could see her sleeping face. He thought she looked cute while she was sleeping. He wanted to go and kiss her, bur he was stuck in his bed and he wouldn't take advantage of Ayumi. He really wanted to talk to someone, but he did not want to wake them up. He then heard the the docter walk in. "Oh your awake now. I see your friends fell asleep on you." "Yeah. I just woke up and here I find them sleeping." The docter laughed. "Well you want me to wake them up?" "No its fine. I don't want to bother them." The docter nodded. "Ok well I got to go. You should get more rest." "Yeah. I try." He nodded and left the room. When he closed the door Satoshi woke up. "Huh.." Satoshi then looked over at Kishinuma. "Kishinuma! Your awake!" "Shhhhh! Look." Kishinuma pointed at the two girls still sleeping in their chairs. "Oh. Sorry." " What are guys doing here so late?" "We came here to see you. We were waiting for you and we fell asleep." Kishinuma smiled "You know you didn't have to do that." "No we had to. Your our friend and we won't abandon you." Kishinuma sighed. "Well you should get some more sleep." Satoshi nodded."You should too. You lost almost died." Satoshi then looked down. Kishinuma was going to miss talking with Satoshi, but he was saving him. Kishinuma let a tear slip out. "Kishinuma you ok?" "I'm fine. Don't worry." "Don't lie. I know somethings bothering you." "Satoshi I'm fine. Please stop worrying." Satoshi frowned. "We'll talk about it tomarrow." Satoshi said laying back in the chair. "Good night." Kishinuma said laying on his bed and closing his eyes. "Good night." They both went into deep sleep.

* * *

Kishinuma woke up back in heavenly host. "What do you want Sachiko." "Oh just checking on you." Sachiko giggled. "Are you always going to be in my dreams?" "Until you die." "Why can't you just leave me alone." "What is the fun in that?" "Please Leave me alone!" "Nope I'll be with you until you die or the time limit has been reached." Kishinuma stared at Sachiko who was giggling. He was doing this for his friends... For Ayumi... Its only a matter of time before he has to go back to heavenly host with Sachiko... Forever. He would have to get used to this. Hopefully his friends would understand what he is doing for them.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading my story! Your the reason why I'm still writing this story. Also what do you think will happen to Kishinuma? Will his friends understand what he is doing for them? Well find out in the future chapters!**


	7. The Secret

**Welcome to chapter 7! I wanna explain what happened in the last two chapters.(Just In case your confused on what's happening) Sachiko wants to kill the survivors of heavenly host and almost kills Kishinuma. Kishinuma survives, but is still in danger. Sachiko goes into kishinuma's dream and plans to kill him there. Kishinuma was about to be stabbed when he decided to make a deal with her. If he goes back to heavenly host with her, his friends will live. Kishinuma has one week to say goodbye to his friends. Once he is out the hospital the time will start. Hope that helped you understand what was going on. (If you were confused) I hope you enjoy chapter 7!**

* * *

Kishinuma woke up from his dream. Why can't he get some rest? He felt like he hasn't slept yet. Is this part of the deal? Its still worth it. He still gets to be with his friends for his last week. He looked around the room. He seen his friends in their chairs staring at him.

"Kishinuma! Your awake!" Ayumi said wrapping her arms around him. "Don't die!" Ayumi crys on Kishinuma's shoulder.

"She has been very worried about you." Said Satoshi

Kishinuma hugged her back.

"How did you get those marks on you in the first place?" Naomi said worriedly.

"Ummmm... Well..." Kishinuma did not want to tell them. He did not want them to try and stop him from saving them.

"Tell us Kishinuma! Please!" Ayumi pleaded.

They all waited for Kishinuma to answer. Kishinuma just looked back at them. Should he tell them? He then looked at Ayumi. She had tears dripping of her face. Kishinuma sighed.

"I.. just... had it.. when woke up this morning." Said Kishinuma.

Ayumi looked up at Kishinuma. She did not believe in what he said.

"You must know how you got. Now tell us!" Ayumk said getting frustrated

Kishinuma sighed. "I'm telling the truth. When I woke up this morning I had a mark on my neck and stomach."

They all looked at him worriedly.

"Do you have any clue of how it got there?" Naomi said.

"I have no clue." Kishinuma lied.

The docter walked into the room.

"Oh your up. Good. Well you seem to be ok now so I'm going to let you go home now." Said the doctor Clarkson.

Kishinuma sighed. The week starts now.

* * *

"Thank you guys for walking me home." Said Kishinuma.

"No problem. Ummm... Are you going to be ok by yourself?" Said Satoshi.

Kishinuma nodded. "I'll be fine..."

Ayumi then slowly walks closer to Kishinuma. "Hey ummm... Can I... Go with you?"

Kishinuma was surprised. "Ummm.. Sure if you want." Kishinuma was blushing.

Ayumi blushed too, but then smiled. "Ok. Thank you."

Kishinuma and Ayumi waved goodbye to Satoshi and Naomi. They walked upstairs to his apartment door. He pulled his keys out and went to unlock the door. The lock was broken. Now he remembers. His friends broke it down when he was dying. Wait if its still broken then... Someone could of got inside his apartment and stole something. Kishinuma slid the door open and looked around the room. Nothing seem to be stolen. He then saw the blood all over the floor. Ayumi walked out on the balcony because she could not stand the image of Kishinuma dying.

"I'll clean this up. Can you wait there for a minute?" Said Kishinuma.

Ayumi nodded. "Yeah... I can.."

* * *

Kishinuma finished cleaning up all the blood off. He then walk over to Ayumi.

"You can come in now." Kishinuma said with a smile.

Ayumi smiled back and followed him.

Ayumi walked into the living room with Kishinuma.

"Do you want some tea?" Kishinuma asked.

"Yeah. I would." Ayumi said nervously.

Kishinuma walked into the kichen and started to make some tea.

Ayumi watched Kishinuma carefully. She was scared for him. She hope whatever happened last night won't happen again.

Kishinuma finished making the tea and brought out two cups. He gave Ayumi a cup and sat down next to Ayumi. They both drank their tea quietly. Finally Kishinuma broke the silence.

"So hows the tea?" Kishinuma asked curiously

"Its good... Thank you..." Said Ayumi.

Kishinuma nodded and took a sip of his tea. "No need to thank me. You did save my life."

Ayumi then looked down. "Do you really not know how that happened?"

Kishinuma went silent. He really wants to tell, but he know she will try and stop him. He can't just keep lying to her. She already has trust issues and him lying is not helping.

"Well... I do know... But I can't tell anyone." Said Kishinuma

Ayumi looked up at him. "Please Kishinuma! You got to tell me!"

Kishinuma sighed. "I'm sorry... I just... Can't."

"You almost died because of this and you can't tell me why?!" Yelled Ayumi.

"I have no choice..." Kishinuma said quietly.

"You have many choices and you chose to ignore the rest of us who are trying to help! Your being so selfish! You only care about youself and not any of us who wanna help!" Ayumi yelled even louder.

"I'M DOING THIS FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY! I AM RISKING MY OWN LIFE FOR YOU GUYS TO LIVE AND YOU CALL ME SELFISH!" Kishinuma screams

Ayumi stops. "Kishinuma? What are you doing? Tell me what you are doing.

"Please Ayumi... Just... Go." Kishinuma trys to hold back his tears.

Ayumi stares at Kishinuma. "Please tell me what you are doing."

"Just go!" Kishinuma yells while in tears. "Your just making it harder for me."

Ayumi slowly gets up and walks to the door. She looks back at Kishinuma one last time before walking out the door.

* * *

Ayumi get home really upset. No one is home so its just her. She goes up to her room and goes on her phone. She then calls Naomi.

Naomi was in her room on her computer when she gets a phone call. Naomi picks it up and reads the caller id. Its Ayumi.

"Hey Ayumi. What's up?" Said Naomi.

"Something is wrong with Kishinuma. He is says he is risking his life to save ours. I don't what he's doing" Said Ayumi.

"Really? Does this relate to him almost dying?" Naomi said worriedly.

"I don't know, but I got a feeling it does. We have to find out whats going on." Said Ayumi.

"I'll let Satoshi know. Lets meet up at Kishinuma's apartment." Said Naomi.

"Yeah I'll meet you there. Bring Satoshi. He could help Kishinuma since he is his best friend." Said Ayumi.

"Ok. Well I'll see you there. I hope Kishinuma is ok." Naomi says with hope

"Me too. See you there." Said Ayumi.

Naomi called Satoshi on her phone hoping he would pick up. After a couple of ring he finaly picks up.

"Hey Naomi. What do you need?" Satoshi says

"I have no time to explain. We need you to come to Kishinuma's apartment." Naomi says in a hurry

"Wait what? What happened to to Kishinuma?" Satoshi say kind of worried.

"Just come to His apartment. We need to talk to him about something really important." Naomi explains quickly.

"Ok I'm comming. I'll meet you there." Said Satoshi.

"Yeah ok bye." Naomi says while hanging up the phone.

They all start making there way over to Kishinuma's apartment to figure out whats happening. Hopefully they can convince Kishinuma to tell them whats going on. If not then they can't help him.

* * *

Kishinuma sat on his couch watching tv. He was really sad. He was never going to see them again after the week was up and this was the first day. He was so mean to Ayumi. She most hate him right now. He really is going insane. He is needs to spend his last week with his friends. He needs to apoligize to her and his friends. Hopefully they will forgive him. He needs to rest. Only for a little bit. Kishinuma lays down the couch and goes to sleep. Going to his dream and seeing Sachiko again.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading this. I hope you enjoyed! This is now getting good. What do you think is going to happen next! Also sorry for being a little late at writing this. I had to deal with some stuff. I got it out now though. (As you can see... Lol) This chapter was a little shorter than the other chapters. I hope you don't mind. I will make the next one longer. Another thing. I will have Satoshi and Naomi soon so don't worry about it. Well chapter 8 comming soon!**


	8. The Finale Days

**Hello guys! another chapter for you guys! I hope you enjoy! (No updates yet!)**

* * *

Ayumi gets to Kishinuma's apartment. She sat down by the door waiting for Naomi and Satoshi to get there. Finally after a couple of minutes they arrive.

"Hey guys! Over here!" Ayumi yells over to her two friends.

"Hey Ayumi! Lets go and check on Kishinuma." Naomi says.

"Yeah lets go."Satoshi says going up to the door. They walk up to the door and knocked. They got no response. They knocked again. No response.

"Come on Kishinuma." Ayumi says quietly to herself.

"I'll call him." Satoshi says while pulling out his phone.

Satoshi to his contact list and scrolls over to Kishinuma's name. He clicks on it and put ot to his ear. He can here the ringing of Kishinuma's phone. He then hung up the phone after it went to voice mail.

"Kishinuma is in there." Naomi says.

Ayumi trys to peak through the window, but the curtain was in the way.

Ayumi sighs. "We have to know if he is ok."

Ayumi then remembered something. The door lock was broken. You could just slide the door open. Ayumi puts her hand on the door and slides it open.

"Wait. It was open the whole time?" Naomi said annoyed.

They walked into the apartment to see Kishinuma sleeping on the couch.

"Hey! Wake up!" Satoshi says shaking Kishinuma. He did not get up.

"Kishinuma! Wake up! We need to talk to you!" Ayumi says. He still did not wake up.

Then they seen Kishinuma's mouth move. It looked like it was saying something. They listened really carefully.

"Sa..chi..ko" whispered sleeping Kishinuma.

"Sachiko? What is he dreaming about?" Naomi said.

* * *

Kishinuma woke up on the floor of heavenly host. He looked up and seen Sachiko.

"Hello sleepy head! Looks like you week has started." Sachiko giggled. "One day down, Six more to go!"

Kishinuma sighed. "Yeah... I know."

Sachiko stared at him. "Don't worry! Once your week is up you and I can have alot of 'fun' together!" Sachiko laughed.

Kishinuma did not know what 'fun' she had planned, but he really did not care. If his friends were safe then he will do it. Kishinuma then felt something grab him. He did not know what it was. It then started to shake him.

"Well, I guess your friends are trying to wake you up. We'll talk later." Sachiko said smiling.

"Bye... Sachiko..." Kishinuma said.

Kishinuma then woke up to see his friends around him.

"Oh hey guys... Did not know you were here..." Lied Kishinuma.

"What were you dreaming about? We heard you say Sachiko in your sleep." Ayumi said.

Kishinuma stopped. He talked in his sleep? They now know something is up and are getting worried about him. He has to tell them something, but what should he say. He should tell them the truth. He kept it from them long enough.

"I was dreaming about Sachiko." Kishinuma said.

"Is it some kind of nightmare?" Satoshi asked.

"No... She visits me in my dreams..." Kishinuma replyed.

"What? How? She was put to rest. How is she able to go in your dreams?" Ayumi said.

"I don't know... But... She is keeping an eye on me." Kishinuma said.

"Why is she watching you?" Naomi asked.

"Well... I kind of... Made a deal with her." Kishinuma said.

"What?! Why would you make a deal with her?!" Satoshi asked.

"I'm saving you guys... This is for your safety." Kishinuma said.

"Kishinuma... What was the deal you made?" Ayumi asked worriedly.

Kishinuma looked down " I'm doing this for your safety."

"What was the deal you made with her?" Ayumi asked even more scared.

"I... If I go back... With her.. She will keep you guys alive." Kishinuma stuttered.

Ayumi just stared at him analizing what he just said. She finally felt a tear fall down her face.

"I only have a week before she takes me back." Kishinuma said sadly.

The three were shocked. They had tears in their eyes.

"Why would you do this!" Naomi screamed. "Your risking your own life for us and we could of helped you!"

"I had no choice. If I did not make the deal with we all would be dead already. I made the right choice." Kishinuma said.

"We could of found a way around it together, but instead you keep this information to yourself!" Ayumi yells.

Satoshi just stared at his best friend with tears. He could not believe this was happening.

"Listen guys. Its ok. You guys will be fine without me. I'm only thinking of you guys here. You guys have familys to go home to. I go home to an empty apartment everyday. You guys got friends to hang out with. I don't really have any friends. The only friends I have are you guys. You guys are more important then I am, so I'm making this sacrifice for you guys."

"We won't be fine! We need you! You really important to us! Your are friend and we don't want to lose you! Please don't do this! We can figure something out!" Ayumi pleaded.

"There is no other way. If I don't go we all die. I have to go. For all of you. I made up my mind." Kishinuma said sadly

Ayumi hugged Kishinuma. "Please... Don't go... We need you... I need you."

Kishinuma felt a tear. "Im.. Sorry... Its already to late anyway. The deal was already made. I have six days left... And I want to spend them with you guys."

"Then we will make those last days the best days of your life." Satoshi promised.

Kishinuma nodded. "Thank you... "

Ayumi slowly pulled herself from Kishinuma. "Well, what are we waiting for? Lets do this for Kishinuma."

Naomi nodded. "Yeah. Lets make this the best week ever."

Kishinuma smiled. "Thank you guys... Really."

Satoshi smiled back. "Anything for a friend."

* * *

The four all went the amusement park. The went on rides together, played games together, and ate together. It was one of the greatest days for Kishinuma. He got to spend time with his friends. He wished this would last forever, but he knew that won't happen.

They all decided to spend the night at Kishinuma's apartment knowing that it was the weekend. They went late at night when they got finished with the day. They all went into Kishinuma's apartment.

"What do you guy's want to do now?" Kishinuma asked.

"Lets watch a movie." Ayumi said.

"I don't really have any movies.." Kishinuma replyed

"Don't worry. We can search for one on the tv." Naomi said.

"Yeah we could do that." Kishinuma smiled.

They all sat on the couch and turned the tv on. They started to search through channels. They finally find a movie that suites them and watches it. During the middle of the movie Kishinuma notices something. He looks over at his friends and seen that they fell asleep. He looked at Satoshi and Naomi. They looked so cute together. He then looked Ayumi and notices that she is sleeping on his shoulder. How did this happen. He didn't even notice her move. He started to blush. He never thought this would happen. Wait... This could be just a mistake. she could of just fell asleep and ended up on his shoulder. She wouldn't do this when she was awake. This must just be a mistake. Kishinuma yawned and decided to go to sleep to. He would go to his bed, but he had Ayumi on him so he was stuck. So he just went to sleep there. Hopefully he won't wake her up.

* * *

In the morning Kishinuma woke he looked and seen that everyone else was up to except Ayumi. Kishinuma looked over at Ayumi and seen she was still sleeping on his shoulder. Kishinuma sighed. He slowly started to move Ayumi so he would be able to get up. He also did not want to wake her up. He picked up Ayumi's head and slowly set it down on the couch. He did not wake her up.

"Finally your up. We were starting to get bored." Satoshi said relieved.

"Did you get that dream again?" Naomi asked.

"Well... Yes..." Kishinuma said.

*The Dream*

"Well Kishinuma.. You told your friends? I didn't think you had the guts to tell them." Sachiko grinned.

"I did..." Kishinuma said sadly.

"You only have five days left... Before you and I have fun.." Sachiko laughed.

"What kind of fun are you talking about?" Kishinuma said.

"Why would I tell you? Wheres the fun in that? Im keeping it a surprise." Sachiko smiles

Kishinuma felt really angry. He really wishes she would let him and his friends go. at least his friends will be ok.

"I don't like surprises." Kishinuma said.

"Well to bad." Sachiko giggled.

* * *

*Dream Over*

Kishinuma told them the whole dream. They were really worried for him.

"You only have five days... That... Wow... Why can't she leave you alone!" Naomi said

Ayumi woke up. "Huh leave who alone?"

"Sachiko won't leave Kishinuma alone." Naomi said .

"What does she want you for? We already escaped! You shouldn't have to go back!" Ayumi said.

"I know... But I have to... For you guys." Kishinuma said.

"I still can't believe that this is happening." Satoshi said.

"Me either." Said Kishinuma.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the story! I really enjoyed making this chapter! Also this chapter is early to so you guys got lucky! And for those here for Satoshi and Naomi it will be here soon so don't worry! Please leave a review and let me know what you think about the story so far! Also I got something special planned for chapter 10. (I'll never tell) So look forward to that! Well I hope you guys have a great day!**


	9. The Last Minute

**Hey**** guys! Sorry for the wait! I was busy. Anyways I've been reading the reviews I noticed that some of you do not want Satoshi X Naomi in the story and others... Well they want Satoshi X Naomi. So I'll lett you guys pick. I want you guys to vote. If you want Satoshi X Naomi in the story vote yes in the review. If you don't want Satoshi X Naomi in the story vote no in the review. The one with the most votes wins. Also I've read back on my chapters and also noticed that I made some of the characters say someone's first name instead of their last name like Ayumi says Satoshi instead of Mochida. Sorry about that. Japan confuses me so just roll with it. One more thing. This chapter will be small because I want to save my ideas for chapter 10. (Special chapter) so sorry for it being so short. Well back to the story!**

* * *

Kishinuma sat back in his seat staring out the window. The weekend was over and he only had five days left. He kept having images of Heavenly host pop up in his mind. Will there be a chance to escape again? Or will he be suffering for the rest of eternity? He was sure he would suffer, but he liked to think that there was another option. He thought back to the morning he had with his friends. They all spent the night at his apartment. He remembered Ayumi sleeping against him. The warmth he felt from her. Too bad for him he had school today or he would be out with his friends. They all had to to go home and to get ready for school since they did not bring their school uniform. He was really did not want to go to school on his last few days, but since his friends were going he was too. He sighed as he got ready for school and walked out the door.

* * *

Kishinuma arrived at the school and went on with the day. When it was finaly lunch time he sat down at the table he would meet his friends at. He seen Satoshi walk over to the table and slodged down next to him.

"Hey Kishinuma... How are you doing?" Satoshi said.

"I've been better... But yeah I'm fine." Kishinuma said.

"Thats good.." Satoshi said.

Then Ayumi and Naomi came up to the table and sat down.

"Hey guys." Ayumi said.

"Hey Shinozaki." Satoshi said.

"So what are we going to do now? The week end is over and Kishinuma only has five days left." Naomi says.

"I don't know. I really wish we did not have school this week." Kishinuma said sadly.

"We could just skip school for Kishinuma's last days." Satoshi said.

"Yeah that what we could do. We can skip. " Naomi said.

"Only problem with that is our parents will ground us if we get caught skipping." Ayumi said.

"Guys I know what you guys can do. I when I used to live with my parents and I wanted to skip school I would tell them that I was going to school, but really I was just skipping. You guys could do the same." Kishinuma said.

They three were unsure. They stared at Kishinuma thinking.

"We have to do this. For Kishinuma." Said Satoshi.

"Yeah I'm in." Naomi said.

"I... I don't know.. I never skipped before." Ayumi said.

"Come on Ayumi. We have to do this. This Kishinuma's last five day."

"Ok... I'll do it for Kishinuma. I just hope I don't get in trouble." Ayumi said worriedly.

* * *

The four skipped school the next four days. They went to the movies, they went out for ice cream, they went down to the beach, and to the arcade. They had the best four days ever. Now there is only one problem. Kishinuma has one day left.

Kishinuma finds himself on the floor of the cursed school he then spotted Sachiko.

"You only have one day left. Once it hits midnight you will be transported to Heavenly host... With me." Sachiko giggled.

"What are you going to do with me? Didn't we appease you? How are you even here?" Kishinuma questioned.

"You ask to much questions." Sachiko said.

"I'm just looking for answers so answer me!" Kishinuma said annoyed.

"I don't have to tell you anything. Just know that this is your last day and when mid night comes you will come back to Heavenly host." Sachiko said.

"I'll just escape again so this whole thing is pointless." Kishinuma said.

"You can't escape this time. You are going by yourself and your supose to have at least two people to do the ritual. You will be stuck their forever." Sachiko grinned.

Kishinuma then remembered. You did have to have more then one person to do the ritual to escape. He felt helpless.

"Well time for me to go see you at midnight." Sachiko said as she disappeared.

Kishinuma then woke up in his bed. He looked around and seen he was in his apartment. He scared. He was really confused. How did Sachiko even get back? They appeased her when they were in Heavenly host. Wait a minute. Kishinuma knew what happened. He now knows how Sachiko is here. Its the only way she is here. Kishinuma could not believe it. He then decided to go and get ready to meet his friends by the park.

* * *

Kishinuma arrived at the park and see his friends sitting in the center of the park. Kishinuma ran over to them.

"Hey guys... Ummm... Well this is my last day." Kishinuma said.

"Yeah... We know." Satoshi said sadly.

"At midnight I'll be taking back to Heavenly host." Kishinuma said sadly.

"Well lets get going!" Ayumi said.

The four soon went off. They decided to go to several different places. They spent the entire day having fun. That fun soon came to an end when it started to get dark. They went back to Kishinuma's apartment. It was 11:00 pm and Kishinuma had only an hour left in the real world. They all sat on the couch staring at the clock.

"Well... My time is almost up... I guess this is goodbye." Kishinuma said sadly.

"I... I... Why? Why does this have to end like this? Is there another way?" Satoshi said.

"No... This is what I have to do." Kishinuma said with a single tear.

Ayumi had tears dripping from her face. She wanted to do something. She wanted to stop this from happening, but she couldn't. All she could do was watch. Watch her friend who escaped Heavenly host with her just be sucked back into the place they escaped.

"Is... Is ther anyway you could escape?" Ayumi asked.

Kishinuma sighed. "I can't escape. Its only me. Remember when we did the ritual to get there in the first place? Well we had friends to do it with. I'll be alone so I can't do the ritual to get back."

"So this the last time we'll ever see you." Naomi said.

"Yeah... I wish you all a good life." Kishinuma said.

11:58 pm. Only 2 minutes left.

"Please stay! I don't want you to go!" Ayumi pleads.

"I'm sorry... Its time for me to go... I'm going to miss you guys." Kishinuma says.

The clock turns to 12. Kishinuma looked up at his friends for one last time and then looked at the ground. It opened up and Kishinuma fell into enternal darkness.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading my story! I'm really sorry this one was short, but the next chapter will be really long. (You know its a special and all) Also let me know if you guys still want Satoshi X Naomi in this story. Remember you guys are voting. No for no Satoshi X Naomi and Yes for Satoshi X Naomi. Well cahpter 10 comming soon!**


	10. Finding Someone Special

**Welcome back my story! Its great how much support I'm getting from you guys! This story wouldn't be here without you guys. To be honest I never thought I would get so many people to like my story. I would like to thank you guys so much for your supporting me! You guys are the best! Well I hope you will enjoy this chapter. This chapter is a special. Just for you guys! So much is going to happen so be prepared! I'm going to put in my best! And one more thing. Satomi fans the new story will be out soon so please give me time to come up with ideas. If you want you could also pm me and help by giving me ideas to use for the story. This will speed up the process. Oh and I now have a twitter account so you guys can know when I put up a chapter and what new story's I'm going to put up. My name is T_rex_writer if you want to check it out. Sorry for the long authors note! Well here's the story!**

* * *

It was dark. Kishinuma had no clue where he was. All he could see was darkness. He could feel the cold wooden floor under him, but he could not move. He wanted to scream, but he had no voice. All can only wait. Kishinuma waited for awhile until he heard something. He heard foot steps walking over to him. The foot step went from walking to running. How could it be? He thought. He then could hear someone talking. He couldn't make out the words though. What was going on? Did Sachiko find him? He wondered. He then felt himself being carried. Wait am I... Then his mind went blank.

Kishinuma slowly started to open his eyes. He could see a figure standing over him. Everything was blurry so he couldn't make out the figure.

"Oh my god your alive! I thought you were dead!" The figure said.

"Wha... Where am I?" Kishinuma said confused.

"Your in the infirmary. I carried you here. I thought you got out. Why are you here?" The figure said.

"I was brought here by Sachiko. If I didn't she would of took all my friends instead." Kishinuma said.

"Wait she was going to take Naomi and the others back?" The figure said.

"Wait how do you know who my friends are?" Kishinuma questioned.

"You don't know who I am?" The figure said.

Kishinuma focused his eyes on the figure. When his finally adjusted he could see the figure clearly now. He could not believe who it was.

"Wait... SEIKO?!" Kishinuma said surprised.

"Yep who else?" Seiko said with a giggle.

"How are you here?! When we appeased Sachiko you should of been freed!" Kishinuma said.

Seiko sighed. "No... When you appeased Sachiko you did almost destroy Heavenly host, but... A new Sachiko took control of the school." Seiko said.

"Wait that means I was right. There is no way Sachiko is still here. Then that means..." Kishinuma said.

"Yep... Yuki is the new Sachiko." Seiko said sadly.

* * *

*Back at the real world*

Ayumi watched Kishinuma get consumed into the floorboards. Ayumi ran over to where Kishinuma last stood and broke down in tears. Satoshi and Naomi sat next to Ayumi.

"Its... Its ok... He did this... For us..." Naomi said trying not to cry.

"Nooo! He can't go! He has to stay here with us! We have to go after him!" Ayumi said.

"What!? Kishinuma did this so we didn't have to go back!" Satoshi said.

"We have to go back! He's are friend! We have to go back! He did it for us we'll do it for him!" Ayumi said.

"Ayumi's right. We can't just sit around and let Kishinuma die. We have to go." Naomi said.

"Alright... lets go." Satoshi said.

"Ok great! Now you guys get ready! Go home and pack some stuff for the trip there. We'll meet back here in an hour." Ayumi ordered.

"Ok see you guys in an hour!" Naomi said running out the door.

"Ok bye Naomi, bye Shinozaki!" Satoshi said.

"Bye... I hope Kishinuma is alright." Ayumi said to herself.

* * *

Kishinuma sat up from the infirmary bed.

"Is there a way to appease Yuki?" Kishinuma asked.

"I hope so. I want you to escape." Seiko said.

"Wait if your here then does that mean the others are here too?" Kishinuma asked.

"Yes, but... They are suffering the darkening... They will attack you if they see you." Seiko said.

"What?! So their gone?" Kishinuma asked sadly.

"Well not fully... They need to find happiness... Right now they are really depressed... When you become really depressed in here the darkening comes for you..." Seiko responded.

Kishinuma nodded. "lets go help them!" Kishinuma said

"Well we got to keep a look out though. Yuki is going to be looking for you too. If she brought you here then she is going to be looking for you." Seiko said.

"Your right... What are we going to do?" Kishinuma said.

"We have to try and stay away from her. We'll have to hide when she comes.." Seiko said.

"Why do you have to hide? Your a spirit." Kishinuma said.

"I can still get hurt even as a spirit." Seiko said.

"So that means you can still get hurt by a ghost... And you still feel the pain from death too... I wish there is some way I can help you get out of here.." Kishinuma said.

"I want to get out too, but its too late for me. You still got a chance. I'm going to get you out of here." Seiko said.

"Ok... Thank you.." Kishinuma said.

"Your welcome! Now lets get going!" Seiko says cheerfully.

* * *

* Back to the real world. One hour later *

Ayumi was the first one to make it back to Kishinuma's apartment. She sat on his couch and waited for Satoshi and Naomi. Satoshi and Naomi finally arrived at the apartment with backpacks full of things they will need for Heavenly host. The brought food, water, extra clothes, flashlights, shoes, and a medkit. Ayumi brought the same thing. Well she brought her candles too.

"Well you guys ready?" Ayumi said.

"We are ready! Did you get the charm?" Satoshi asked.

"I got it right here." Ayumi said while pulling out the charm.

"Ok... Lets do this..." Satoshi said.

The three stood around the charm and grabbed it.

"Ok like last time. We have to say Sachiko we beg of you three times in your head."

"Ok lets do this." Naomi said.

Three stood in silence and said Sachiko we beg of you three times in their mind.

"Did you guys say it?" Ayumi asked.

"Yep. Now we pull right?" Satoshi asked.

"Yes. On a count of three we pull... 1...2...3!" Ayumi said.

The three sat there waiting. Nothing happen.

"Wait... Why is it not working?" Naomi asked.

"I don't know.. It should of worked. Why didn't it work!?" Ayumi said getting upset.

"I guess we can't get in the charm way anymore..." Satoshi said.

"So... We can't save him... He's gone..." Ayumi said.

"I'm sorry... We tried... Theres nothing we can do for him now... I wish there was some other way..." Satoshi said.

"HE CAN'T BE GONE! WE TO TRY AGAIN! WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM!" Ayumi yelled.

"We can't! We can't save him! There's nothing we can do!" Naomi said.

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS GIVING UP!? HE'S OUR FRIEND AND YOU WANT TO GIVE UP! KISHINUMA DIDN'T GIVE UP WHEN HE WANTED TO SAVE ME! AND I'M NOT GIVING UP ON HIM!" Ayumi screamed.

"We are not giving up! We are excepting the facts that we can't save him!" Satoshi yelled.

Ayumi fell to her knee and sobbed. She wanted to save Kishinuma, but she couldn't. He was gone.

"Shinozaki... Its ok... I know you want to save him, but we can't... He's gone..." Satoshi said.

"Come on... I'll take you home." Naomi said.

Ayumi nodded at Naomi and got up from the floor. They soon left the apartment leaving Satoshi by himself. Satoshi started to walk out the door when he felt the ground shake. Satoshi knew what was going to happen and he grabbed his backpack as fast as he could. He put the bag on his and waited. He stood in place staring at the floor. The ground opened up below him and he fell. He slowly passes out.

* * *

Kishinuma left the infirmary with Seiko and started to walk down the hall a little bit. He then seen something on the wall a few feet away from him. He couldn't make out what it was. He got i little closer to see what it was. Then he seen it. Images flashed though his mind of the last time he found this. This was Mayu's body. He remembered watching his friend get picked up by the three ghost children and thrown at the wall at super speed. Her guts were splattered everywhere. He felt like he was going to puke. Seiko just looked at him sadly.

"Yeah... Whoever this was had a painful death." Seiko said.

"Wait.. You don't know who's remains this belongs too?" Kishinuma asked.

"Nope... I'll know is that I stepped on it by accident when I was alive. It was gross." Seiko said

"This is Mayu's body... I saw her get killed... This is what happened to her." Kishinuma said.

"What?! This was Mayu's body? Oh my god!" Seiko said.

"Yeah... She didn't deserve this." Kishinuma said.

"Well... If this is her body then... Her sprirt is around here. We should leave this area before she see's us." Seiko said.

Kishinuma nodded and the two turned around and went down the other hallway.

* * *

Satoshi woke up in a class room... alone. He tried to think back on what happen to him. He then remembers that the charm worked... But only for him. So now he's all alone. He needed to find Kishinuma and quick. He stood up and walked over to the door. He open and walked out into the hallway. It was dark. Satoshi took his backpack off and set it down in front of him. He opened it and looked around for the flash light. He found the flash light and turned it on. he aimed the flashlight around the hallway and continued on. 'Where was Kishinuma? Hopefully he was ok. I hope I found him soon.' Satoshi thought.

* * *

**Well that was chapter 10! I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry for not posting this sooner! Took awhile writing this on my tablet. Well what do you think of the chapter? Let me know if you enjoyed it or not! Oh and now that I'm done with chapter 10 I can start working on the new story for you Satomi fans! Remember If you have an idea you want to share feel free to! I won't judge. Well Thank you guys for reading my chapter special and thanks for being awesome! You guys are the best!**

**Twitter account: T_rex_writer**


	11. The Choice

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. Had some life problem. Its cleared now. I'm going to continue on with the story. I noticed that some of you were upset with how I ended the last chapter. Its all part of my plan. Trust me. It will all work out. So don't worry about it. You'll understand soon enough. Then you won't be so mad at me. Or maybe you will I don't know. Well I'll shut up now. Your here for the story not me. So here you go. Enjoy! (Has a lot of Satoshi moments in this chapter. Don't worry it has a lot of Kishinuma moments in it too.) Also if you want you can check out my twitter. Its T_rex_writer. I tweet out when I'm posting and chapter or a new story. So if you wanna know when I'm done writing or just started writing check there.**

* * *

Satoshi shines his flashlight down the halls to see if he can find Kishinuma. Satoshi wonders farther into the halls and soon gets lost. Satoshi kept walking. Soon he came up on a open door. Curious he came up to the door. He slowly slides the door open. He peaks inside to see a figure sitting on the floor. Satoshi froze and stared at the figure. Minutes passed and still nothing happened. Satoshi was still frozen in place. Finally the figure stood up. The figure turned towards Satoshi. Then the it spoke.

"How are you here?" The figure asked.

Satoshi didn't say a word. They continued to stare at each other. Soon Satoshi finally spoke.

"I... I.. Did the charm." Satoshi said.

The figure then stepped out of the darkness to show that it was a little girl. Yuki...

"Yuki?" Satoshi asked.

"Its Sachiko." Yuki said with a smile.

Satoshi was confused. He had no idea why she was here.

"Well the charm you did should of failed." Yuki said.

"Wait what? I had no trouble getting here." Satoshi said.

"I can see that. The only way you could of got in here is if you..." Yuki said. Yuki then smiles.

"What? How did I get here?" Satoshi asked confused.

"Your not really here." Yuki says.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm here!" Satoshi says.

"Your here yet your not." Yuki said.

"So I'm here, but I'm not here?" Satoshi said.

"Yes. Right now your a spirit." Yuki says with a smile.

"Wait... I'm... Dead?" Satoshi asked.

"Well... Yes and no. Your body is in the real world. When you did the charm it must of took you soul from your body and took it here." Yuki said.

"What's going to happen with my body?" Satoshi asked.

"Well after a short period of time your body will either soon die or another spirit could take control of your body. " Yuki said.

"How do I leave?!" Satoshi said.

"Why would I tell you? This is great!" Yuki said with a smile.

"How is this great!? I could die!" Satoshi yelled.

"That's the point. I want you to die. You escaped once, but your not escaping again. Just like Kishinuma." Yuki giggled.

Satoshi then was terrified. He did not know what to do. His friend is going to die and so was he. What should do. He need to hope Naomi and Ayumi would find his body and keep it safe.

"Well I'm going to escape! Me and Kishinuma!" Satoshi yelled.

"Well if you didn't know if you die here you die in the real world." Yuki said.

"But I'm a spirit. Am I already dead?" Satoshi asked.

"No not fully. Even as a spirit you still feel pain. Whatever happens to you in here happens to your body." Yuki says.

"I won't let you escape. You will die here." Yuki says.

Yuki then lunges at Satoshi. Satoshi quickly dodges and runs out the room. He runs down the hall as fast as he can.

* * *

Kishinuma and Seiko make there way down the hall. They keep walking and don't look back. They then end up on the second floor by the bathrooms. Kishinuma walks into the boys bathroom and checks around. Nothing. Kishinuma exits the bathroom and see's Seiko staring into the girls bathroom.

"Ummm Seiko? What's wrong?" Kishinuma asked.

"Hmmmm. Nothing..." Seiko said.

"Are you sure? You seem... Off." Kishinuma said.

"I'm.. Sure." Seiko said.

"Well... Ok.." Kishinuma said.

Kishinuma knew something was wrong. It bothered him. Seiko never was so quiet like that. Did she die here? Kishinuma decided to enter into the bathroom. He felt strange being in the girls bathroom, but he had to look around to see if he can find anything useful. He seen all the stalls open except for one. He slowly walk over to the door and open it. He see's a noose hanging from the top of the stall. He let out his breath and left the bathroom.

"Nothings in here. Lets get going." Kishinuma said.

Seiko nodded and followed behind Kishinuma. They make there way around the entire left side of the school. They could not find anything useful. The only place they did not check is the other side of the school. So they decide to go on the other side to see if anything is there. They walk to the door that leads to the ouside walkway. They walk on onto the walkway. It was dark and it was raining badly. They walk to the other side of the walkway. They go through and continue on with their search. They walk up the stairs to second floor and up to the closed door. When they were about to open the door to second floor they hear a crash.

*SMASH*

They stop and look down the stairs. They see that the ceiling caved in and now blocks the stairs down.

"What happened?" Kishinuma asked.

"I don't know. The stairs are blocked. We'll have to find another way down." Seiko said.

"Ok. Lets go then." Kishinuma said.

Kishinuma goes to open the door, but it won't budge. Its locked. They were trapped. Kishinuma began to bash into the door.

"Come on open! We can't be stuck here!" Kishinuma yells.

"Are we really stuck here? Will find a way out. I know it." Seiko said with her head held high.

"Help me look for a way out. We can't be here for too long." Kishinuma said.

Seiko nodded and then began to look around for an escape. They then hear laughing. They stop. Then Yuki appears in front of them.

"I found you Kishinuma. Now its time for you punishments." Yuki said with a smile.

"How did you find me?" Kishinuma asked.

"You fell right into my trap." Yuki giggled.

"You ain't taking him! He's not going nowhere!" Seiko yelled.

"Oh you think you can stop me?" Yuki said with a smirk.

"Your nothing. You have no power here. You don't have anything." Yuki said.

"I may not have any power here, but I can help my friend escape from this place." Seiko said.

"Friend? He's not your friend." Yuki said.

"What do you mean? Of course he's my friend!" Seiko said.

"Do you really think Kishinuma cares about you? He's just using you to escape. When he leaves you will still be stuck here. Would a friend just leave their friend behind?" Yuki said.

"That's not true! Seiko don't believe her! She is trying to trick you!" Kishinuma yelled.

"He only wants his freedom. Once he gets out he'll forget all about you." Yuki said.

Seiko stopped. Seiko looks at Kishinuma and back at Yuki. Is this true? Does Kishinuma really care for her? Is he just using her? No... This can't be true... Can it? Seiko did not know. She wanted to believe Kishinuma, but what Yuki said is true. If she does help him escape she will still be stuck in heavenly host.

"How about this. If you kill Kishinuma right now I will let back into the real world. You will be able to see all your friends and family. Kishinuma will take your place here." Yuki said.

Kishinuma then sighed. He knew this is what Seiko wanted. She would be able to be with naomi again and live her life. The only problem is that he will be stuck here in her place. Suffering the pain of her death.

"Seiko... You should do it." Kishinuma said.

"What? If I do you will be trapped here forever! I can't let that happen.

"Seiko if you don't do this you won't be able to see Naomi again you won't be able to see you family again. This is your chance. I don't have a family to go back to like you do. You need to do this. Its your only chance." Kishinuma said.

Seiko had to chose. If she chose to be alive again She would be able to see her family and friends again and go to school, But Kishinuma would lose his life and be stuck here in her place. If she choses to stay dead she would not be able to her friends and family again and still be suffering pain, but Kishinuma would be alive. What should she chose?

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading my fan fiction! I hope you enjoyed! Lots of stuff going on and a lot more stuff going to be going on in the next chapter. Look forward for more. What do you think Seiko should choose? You guys vote. This will effect the story for the good or worse so chose wisely. *Yes* for Seiko going back to the real world ,but leaving Kishinuma in Heavenly host and *No* for staying in Heavenly host and try to help Kishinuma escape ,but not be able to come back to life. Its up to you guys. This is a big choice. So good luck. :D**

**Twitter account: T_rex_writer**


	12. The End Or Is It

**Hey** **guys! I'm back with chapter 12! (Really back! :D) Sorry for the long wait! Well anyways the vote we did is now over. If you voted for Seiko to live and Kishinuma to die then you won the vote. People who voted for yes won. So let's get onto this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy! Goodbye Kishinuma... We'll miss you..**

* * *

Ayumi and Naomi were walking home together. Both sad and depressed. Ayumi stopped.

"Whats the matter Ayumi?" Naomi said.

"We need to try to it again..." Ayumi said.

"What? We already tried. It didn't work." Naomi said.

"Come on! We have to try one more time. Maybe it will work." Ayumi said.

Naomi sighed. "Alright.. we'll try one more time." Said Naomi.

"Ok! Lets go! Ayumi said dragging Naomi.

Ayumi and Naomi ran back towards Kishinuma's apartment Hoped Satoshi was still there. When they reached the apartment they were stunned by the sight of Satoshi unconscious on the floor.

"Satoshi!" Naomi Yelled.

Naomi ran over to Satoshi and tried to wake him up.

"Satoshi! Wake up! Satoshi!" Naomi yelled louder.

Ayumi was shocked. She didn't know what to do. She decided to call an ambulance

* * *

Satoshi was out of breath and tired. He looked around to see if the coast was clear and sighed. He was safe... for now. He needed to find Kishinuma quickly. So Satoshi scanned his surroundings. He realized that he was at the other half of the school. So Satoshi began his search.

Satoshi checked every room, every hall, and every staircase, except for one. He walkex up to the staircase to see that is was blocked off by fallen wood. He could also hear voices from the other side too. He really hoped that was Kishinuma's voice. He tried to move the the wood, but he wasn't strong enough. He sighed as he began to think up of ways to get to the other side.

* * *

Seiko didn't know what to chose. She wants both of them to escape.

"Seiko just do it. You'll be free. You wouldn't have to feel anymore pain here. You will be able to see your friends and family. I have no one to go home to. I don't really have much friends either. I only got you and the others. Even before we went to heavenly host the first time I had no friends. I only became close friends with the others after heavenly host. You should go back." Kishinuma said.

Seiko nodded as tears dripped down her cheek.

"I really don't want to kill you Kishinuma. I wish there was some way we can both escape." Seiko said.

"There is no other way Seiko. You got to. For Naomi, for Satoshi, for me, and for... Ay..." Kishinuma says trying not to cry.

Kishinuma couldn't hold it he broke down into tears. He knew that if he was trapped here he would never see Ayumi ever again.

"So you were i in love with Ayumi... I..." Seiko was cutt off.

"Kill me already!" Kishinuma yelled still in tears.

Yuki smiled. "Here Seiko. Take this knife. Stab him in the gut and let him bleed to death." Yuki said.

Seiko held the knife in her hand. She held she knife up to Kishinuma's.

"Do it Seiko... Please..." Kishinuma said.

Seiko closed her eyes and stabbed the knife into Kishinuma's gutt.

Kishinuma dropped to the floor.

Seiko heard the sound of Kishinuma hitting the floor and broke into tears. She just killed her friend. Seiko looked at Kishinuma and seen that he was still alive.

"I'm so sorry Kishinuma! I did not want to!" Seiko said.

"Its... ok Seiko... Your gonna be ... free now... Yuki... let Seiko go now... she doesn't need... to see me like this..." Kishinuma said.

Well.. I did promise... fine. Seiko come with me." Yuki said while opening a portal to Seiko's world.

"I need to say one last thing to Kishinuma. I... Thank you so much... Thank you for being a good friend. I know this may be tough for you... I've been through death too... Trust me Though... I will find a way to bring you and everyone else back... But until then... I will always remember you..." Seiko said with a sad smile.

Seiko then followed Yuki into the portal.

* * *

Satoshi remember that there was another way in through the door at the top of the staircase. Satoshi rushed around to the other staircase that was not blocked made to the door. Satoshi pulled the door open. Satoshi was surprised it was unlocked. He made his way the up the staircase. He then seen Kishinuma on the floor all bloody.

"Kishinuma! Are you ok! You bleeding everywhere!" Satoshi said.

"Satoshi... What...what are you doing here..." Kishinuma said.

"I came here looking for you." Satoshi said.

"Hurry Satoshi... get through that... portal over... there... Its your only... way back." Kishinuma said.

"No. Not without you. Your coming with me." Satoshi said.

"Nooo! I can't go... If I go Seiko wont be free." Kishinuma said.

"Wait... Seiko can be freed?" Satoshi asked.

"Yes... the only way for Seiko to be free is for me to die." Kishinuma said.

"Maybe... theres a way for me to sneak you out..." Satoshi said.

"No... It wont work. The same thing will happen and Seiko would be killed again. Just go. Tell the others I said goodbye." Kishinuma said.

"I can't just leave you though." Satoshi said.

The portal started to close and Satoshi was running out of time to escape.

Kishinuma had get Satoshi through the only way he knew how.

Kishinuma slowly stated to stand up. He was in so much pain, but he kept trying. He then was on to feet and lunged at Satoshi. Satoshi stumbled backwards and fell into the portal. Satoshi stood up and tried to rush in back through the portal, but it was too late. The portal closed.

Kishinuma smiled to himself for being able to save Satoshi, but then fell to the ground in pain. He lost too much blood a was most likely going to die. Kishinuma stared at the ceiling feeling his vision go blurry. Then his eyes start to close as he takes his last breath.

* * *

Satoshi falls to his knees as he realizes that he was back, but without Kishinuma. He looked to see his classroom and Seiko in tears at the front of the room. Satoshi ran to Seiko.

"Your back! Kishinuma wasn't lying! Hes... gone..." Satoshi said.

Seiko looked up at Satoshi and was happy to see him. She was still really sad about what she did to Kishinuma

"Yeah... lets just get back to the others... Satoshi... are you a ghost?

Satoshi soon went from sad to panicking.

"Oh no... We need to find my body fast!" Satoshi said.

"What? Wait... your dead?" Seiko said.

"Not fully lets just hurry!" Satoshi said rushing out the school with Seiko.

Satoshi and Seiko make it to Kishinuma's apartment to see an ambulance driving off. Satoshi see Naomi and Ayumi crying by the apartment. Satoshi runs to them.

"Naomi!" Satoshi yells.

"Satoshi? Wait how are you... Are... Are you dead?" Naomi says.

"No I'm not. I need my body. Wheres my body?" Satoshi said.

"It just took of in the ambulance." Naomi said.

"What? Oh no. We need to meet it at the hospital fast." Satoshi said running over to the hospital.

"Wa...Wait! Wait for me!" Naomi yells.

Ayumi follows behind Naomi. Seiko follows behind them. They don't notice Seiko.

* * *

They get to the hospital all out of breath. Satoshi starts looking his body.

"Satoshi lets ask the nurse at the front desk." Ayumi said.

"Ok. Come on." Satoshi said.

They walk up to they front desk and talk to the nurse.

"Excuse me, we are looking for Satoshi mochida's room. Do you know where that is?" Ayumi asked.

"Yes. He's in room 12. Just sign this." The Nurse said.

They all sign the guest book except Satoshi. Then they make there way to room 12.

* * *

They walk into the room to see Satoshi Sleeping in a bed. Ghost Satoshi walks over to his body and touches it. Satoshi gets sucked into his body. Everyone one watches Satoshi for any movement. Satoshi then twitches. Hos eyes slowly start to open. He then looks around to see everyone staring at him.

"Satoshi!" Naomi yells as she hugs Satoshi.

Naomi then blushes when she realizes shes hugging Satoshi and lets go.

"Sor...sorry." Naomi Says."

"You don't to say sorry" Satoshi said.

Naomi blushes even more. Seiko then walks into the room to see Naomi and Satoshi blushing.

"Wait.. what did I miss.." Seiko said with her cat like smile.

"Seiko? Seiko!" Naomi yells.

Seiko grabs Naomi and rubs her face into Naomi's chest.

"Naomi!" Said Seiko.

"Sei... Seiko!" Naomi yells trying to push Seiko off her chest.

Satoshi checked out of the hospital and Naomi and Seiko went out to hang out. Ayumi on the other hand was very depressed. Seiko told Ayumi that Kishinuma was dead and Ayumi didn't know if she could live with herself. Ayumi decided to make promise to herself that one day she will save Kishinuma from Heavenly Host. No matter what.

* * *

**THE END... OR IS IT...**

* * *

**Hey guys. Thank for reading my story. I really hope you liked it this may or may not be the end of the story I have no clue you guys can decide on that. Anyways if this is the end of this story then I'd like to thank you for all your support to me and this story. If it wasn't for you guys then I wouldn't have continued the story. Thank you so much. Since you guys have been so awesome I think I should give guys a you a bonus ending. Its gonna be right under this author note so keep scrolling down if you wanna read it. Enjoy! Good bye Kishinuma! **

* * *

**BONUS END**

* * *

Kishinuma awoken. He felt alive, but dead at the same time. He stood up to see that it was his classroom. He smiled with joy as he thought it might been all a dream and just fell asleep in class, but then it all started to mold and rot all around him. Dead bodies started to appear around him and holes in the ground started to show. He realized that this was not a dream... It was a nightmare. The nightmare he had escaped, but trapped back inside of.

Then Yuki appeared. She had a creepy smile.

"Did you think that you escaped? You can never escaped." Yuki said with a grin.

"At least Satoshi and Seiko escaped." Kishinuma said.

"I let them escape because all I needed was you." Yuki said.

"Why? Why couldn't you let me and the others go?" Kishinuma said.

"Well... You and that girl Ayumi were the ones who completely destroyed my school the last time, But I rebuilt it and now I'm getting revenge." Yuki said.

"So your plan is to torture me to get your revenge?" Kishinuma asked.

"Nope. I'm going to make Ayumi come to me and when she does and have her killed right in front of you." Yuki says with a grin.

"You don't dare put you hands on her!" Kishinuma yells.

" I wont have to... because you will be killing her." Yuki said

"I will never kill Ayumi! Never!" Kishinuma yelled.

Kishinuma is then thrown against the wall by some unknown force and was knocked out.

"We shall see Kishinuma... We shall see." Yuki said as two little ghost kids carry off Kishinuma.

* * *

**BONUS END**

* * *

**Well guys that was the bonus ending. I hope you guys enjoyed it. If you guys want me to continue the story let me know. I always enjoy reading your guy's review! Good bye Kishinuma!**


	13. Final Update

**Hey guys! The sequel has been out for awhile now. You can go check it out if you wanna see the rest of the story. It's Called No Matter What. It continues off where this one ends. Just wanted to clarify this since some people asked. Oh and I got a question. You guys wanna see a alternate ending? Or maybe continue the story on a different path and outcome here? Let me know. Cause I like the idea of it. The alternate story line would most likely be posted on this story since the sequel continues the main one. Yeah. Give me you're opinion on it. Anyways. The rest of the story is in the sequel. Check that out for more on this story. **


End file.
